


Call me

by AshAxis



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: Shadow must leave New York for a few days when a mission with G.U.N goes haywire and one of their top suspects elopes to Rhode Island. Sonic, his boyfriend, is beyond upset at this news but he is promised that he'll be called at night after work was done. Of course,  the ebony hedgehog keeps his promise and calls his boyfriend that night but their conversation of soft words and sweet dreams quickly turns into a more dirty experience.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Call me

**Author's Note:**

> They have clothes on in this story cause yeah.

"Why do you have to leave..?" Sonic whined as he hung onto his soft lover. 

"The mission was supposed to stay inside of New York but the enemy is forcing us to go to Rhode Island, just for a few days though." Shadow assured as he tried to finish up his packing with the extra weight on his back. 

"Who's going to cuddle with me though? I'm going to freeze to death if you leave!" The blue hedgehog frowned and kissed Shadow's cheek desperately, he'd do anything for him to stay.

"You'll be fine love." Shadow closed up his suitcase and shook sonic off. "I'll call you later tonight."

"No.." Sonic whimpered as he grabbed Shadow and kissed him, holding him close like his life depended on it. The ebony hedgehog couldn't deny him and kissed back but when he felt Sonic's sneaky hands grab the waist band of his boxers, he had to pull away before he was distracted. 

"Don't do this to me, it's not like I want to leave you." Shadow sighed and looked at his pouting lover. "I'll make it up to you when I come back."

The blue hedgehog sighed and nodded. "You better call me tonight."

"I will, you know I love hearing your voice before I go to bed." He planted another kiss on Sonic''s lips before a honk came from outside. "Shit, I think that's my ride."

"Hurry and leave before I get clingy again." Sonic rushed him to the door.

"I love you!" Shadow said quickly before rushing out.

"..I love you too." Sonic mumbled and that desperate feeling come back to him, thankfully Shadow left, who know's what levels he would stooped to just to keep Shadow home. 

As the day went on, Sonic tried to hang out with his friends to keep him distracted while Shadow was too busy to even think about his emotions. His mission was to watch one of the three potential targets they need to capture and this guy did not rest, he kept moving around and even tried to catch onto them but Shadow was the best in the business and stayed hidden. He was let off duty around 10pm and he felt awful, Sonic might not be awake! 

After returning all his weapons to their weapon room and changing into a regular shirt and sweats, he raced to his designated room and grabbed his phone. He had two text messages from Rouge but completely ignored them and called his lover.

...

"Shadow!"

"Sonic! I'm so glad you're awake, I was worried you fell asleep."

"I refused to sleep until I got your call."

"I'm really glad you did."

"So, how was your day?"

"A bit stressful, I had to be on the move the entire day."

"Oh no.. are you tired?"

"A bit but I want to stay up a little longer and talk to you, hear your voice for a while and make sure you're okay."

Sonic could feel the love in shadow's words, it made him feel warm. "I'm all fine, Tails and knuckles took care of me."

"Hm, you didn't cuddle with them, right?"

"Of course not! You are the only person I want to cuddle with."

The ebony hedgehog let out a low chuckle. "God, you are way too cute."

"I'm not cute!"

"You're right, you are hot."

"..That's acceptable." 

"Quick question, is it really that cold without me?"

"Yes! I always put my hand in your chest fur just to stay warm."

"Psh." The ebony hedgehog laughed. "Just get some more blankets."

"I could but I'm too cozy."

"Dummy." Shadow shook his head and shifted around in his bed. "You want to know what I would do if I was there?"

"Bring me blankets?"

"After that." Shadow smiled. "I would take my shirt off and hold you close so my chest fur is easily accessible to you."

"This phone call is getting a little hot."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent~ take your shirt off? It's like you are asking me to talk dirty to you." Sonic cooed jokingly.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you did."

"This is so weird, what kind of things should I say?"

"I guess things you'd normally say during sex."

"Oh Shadow~ go faster please!" Sonic jokingly moaned into the phone.

"Wow.."

"Ahh, that was so embarrassing!" Sonic laughed. "I'm literally red."

"It sounded nice though, you know I like when you moan my name."

Sonic laughed nervously. "Sh-Shadow, are you getting turned on by this?"

"Maybe a little, does that really surprise you?"

Sonic cleared his throat. "Not really but it's kinda weird to know and I can't do anything about it cause I'm not there.."

"Well, maybe you can. It's different but I can probably get off to you just moaning."

"Shadow!"

"What? It'll be fun."

"..Even if we did do this, I can't just force moans out."

"How about you touch yourself?"

Sonic turned a darker red as he looked down at his crotch. "I-"

"I'll do some moaning noises for you too, just to make it even." Shadow normally didn't moan so Sonic fucking adored the few noises he did make.

"How am I going to t-" Before sonic could finish talking, the ebony hedgehog started to let out low moans into their phone, mixing in some panting to excite his boyfriend. 

"O-Oh fuck Sonic. .~" He finished up his small sample and chuckled. "We got a deal?"

"Yes!" Sonic quickly agreed and took off his pajama pants, slipping off his boxers after. "This is so scandalous!"

"You sound excited all of a sudden." Shadow joked as he put one of his hands into his pants. "You start first."

"Yes sir." Sonic laughed and closed his eyes. He spit on his hands a bit before starting to jerk off his semi. Shadow's moans were enough to get him half way but now it depended in his imagination, he tried to bring up every moment with shadow he could think. "Oo.." The blue hedgehog remembered his favorite thing that always turned him on. On his 25th birthday, Tails and knuckles told him they got him a stripper. Sonic was dating shadow at the time and didn't think it was a good idea but he was pressured into it. After some beers, there was a knock on the door and Tails quickly blind folded his friend. He was so nervous as they opened the door because he heard them giggling. Sonic wanted to take off the blind fold but before he could, he felt someone sit on his lap. He remembered telling the stripper he was taken but it didn't stop them from grinding against his crotch. It felt strangely great and it only got better, they hopped off his lap and he could feel their hands sliding up his legs. The hands opened his legs and touched his inner thighs, gripping softly before following the outline of his V-line. The stripper's touches were amazing but he started to feel bad and demanded they stopped. Of course, they listened and he pulled off the blindfold, only to see his ebony boyfriend in the shortest black shorts and a simple tanktop. He remembered Shadow's deep, rich voice telling him happy birthday and they had sex right there and then. Thankfully Tails and Knuckles knew better and left the house once Shadow entered. 

Sonic was now fully erect and his breath hitched as the pleasure started flowing in.

"What are you thinking about? I'm curious." Shadow asked, gently touching his own tip. 

"I'm thinking about you, remembering how good you looked on my 25th birthday." Sonic told him, only small noises escaping his lips.

"I remember, I was all dressed up for you and you got to be the top that day. You had me moaning your name over and over again." Shadow gently bit his lip. "Sonic~ O-Oh sonic..~!" He moaned into the phone just for his boyfriend. 

The blue hedgehog gulped and his hand motion quickened. "Y-You looked so cute that day.." Sonic chuckled and a soft moan escaped his lips. 

Shadow was finally starting to get hard. "I've given you more than enough moans without holding back, I think I deserve some too."

Sonic blushed nervously and panted into the phone, focusing on his hand motions, he moaned naturally into the phone. He was always more sensitive than shadow. 

"I love your voice Sonic, it's the most beautiful thing and I hope you know that." Shadow knew how much his boyfriend loved praising. "You're my beautiful wife and I would do anything to spend the rest of my life with you." 

"Oh god..~" Sonic moaned out. "I lo-love you shadow.." The blue hedgehog whined as his back arched and he bit his shirt. 

"I love you too." At this point Shadow wasn't focused on himself, he now wanted to just make Sonic feel good. It was nice knowing just his words were able to make Sonic behave like this. 

"I need you Shadow.." Sonic mumbled into the phone. "I-I can't take it anymore~!" 

"You know I can't come home right now.. don't make me feel bad."

"I-It's a two hours drive.. I go-googled it earlier."

"I could try to sneak out.. our mission doesn't continue until 10am tomorrow." Shadow considered it.

"Two hours coming, another two going back. If your mission starts at 10am, that gives you 6 hours to f-fuck me.."

"Are you really that desperate for me~?"

"Yes.. Shadow you don't understand how badly I want you to just ravish me for hours.." Sonic was trembling with embarrassment. 

"I can't leave my wife waiting then, I'll go right now." Shadow got up and put his shoes on quickly. He had to hang up on Sonic but he was quick to find a ride, thankfully Rouge was a trained jet pilot and was more than willing to help out her best friend. Of course, Shadow made it to his wife in under two hours and the two hugged before anything actually escalated. It had only been a few hours since they'd seen each other but with a love this strong, a few hours felt like centuries away from each other. They did have sex that night but that wasn't the best part for Sonic, the best part was being able to hold Shadow's hand and cuddle after. His ebony husband made him feel safe, his chest fur was the best stress reliver, his laughter was the best medicine and his love was the best thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> It needed a sweet ending.


End file.
